


Beneath The Grey Sign

by Chloe_Louise_1996



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Louise_1996/pseuds/Chloe_Louise_1996
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has always loved his life in a small, quiet town working in a florist but when charity hero Victor Nikiforov shows up, what little peace Yuuri had managed to save up was lost in a puddle of flower water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story so I'm sorry if it's awkward and bad! Thank you for reading though :)

Life in a small town suited Yuuri very well. He could go about his business without the hustle and noise that living in a city provided and he was just fine with it being that way. He was happy with his job in the flower shop nestled in the town square where he could watch everyone go about their business and see what tasty things he could grab in the market that was held weekly, he enjoyed living so close to the beach and he enjoyed living with his flat mate Phichit. Although, unlike Phichit, he avoided attention like it was the plague coming to infect him, whereas his outgoing flat mate reveled in anything that could even remotely be Instagram-worthy and that he could post on any of his multiple social media accounts.   
His quiet life continued around him and everything carried on as normal until he saw him. He arrived one day with a flurry of silver hair and a poodle to follow. At first he didn't notice him, but boy, once he did, he was hard to miss; flitting between the stalls every market day and invading his private social media accounts pretty much everyday. The day Victor Nikiforov, charity champion, had decided to take a break and invade his once quiet life was the day that his little bite of peacefulness dissolved in a puddle of flower water. Not that he minded as much as he said he did, Victor was easy on the eye and friendly with everyone and anyone he met plus his poodle, Makkachin, was just too cute for words. 

It was a particularly busy market day when he first spoke to Victor. The sun shining and it being the first high temperature day of the year had brought nearly every resident of town out to the square to have a look at the market. Phichit stopped by, bearing coffee and croissants, a blessing seeing as he missed breakfast due to oversleeping, again. "Honestly, this is the busiest day I've seen it Yuuri and you're sulking in the shop hiding behind the counter! You should go out and bring some of those cute pink flowers with you, it would make such a cute Instagram photo!" gushed Phichit as he sipped on his own coffee. "No, I'm perfectly happy doing the books and ordering, besides why do I need to go outside when Otabeck is there managing just fine, if he needs my help he can always shout. Plus, too many flowers would make it look over crowded and would cause accidents."Always a stickler for the rules, you should bend them once in a while, you could end up having fun! Grabbing a half empty bucket of flowers, Phichit hurried to the door knowing full well that Yuuri would follow him and try to stop him from messing up his carefully constructed display that he had spent most of the morning constructing. "Chit, don't even think about taking that bucket outside! You'll ruin it! I worked so hard!" yelled Yuuri as he clambered over the chair to get to the overly excited Thai man, rushing to stop him from causing an accident or even worse a scene in front of so many people. However, in his hurry to prevent such a thing happening, Yuuri ended up causing one. In his hurry to grab the Thai man or the bucket, he tripped over the step in the doorway that he was constantly reminding people to be careful of and sent both the bucket and himself flying into the chest of a very well dressed man who tumbled backwards into the chairs besides the door. Water went over the pair as Phichit stood there, phone out happily snapping away at the scene in front of him, no doubt recording the scene ready to post on Instagram as soon as he got home. Sitting up and shaking his hair out, it was only then that Yuuri realised the position he was currently in; straddling the stranger with his hands on said strangers soaked chest with flowers sticking out of his hair (as well as on the floor surrounding them) and water dripping onto the other mans face. "Ooohh, I I I I am s.s.s.so sorry. I I I I didn't m.m.m.mean to knock you over a.a.a.a.and get you w.w.wet" stammered Yuuri, finally looking up at the man he was currently sat on.   
Victor Nikiforov was laying on the concrete feeling a heavy weight on his hips and feeling the cold water on his shirt sticking the thin material to his chest, shivering despite the warm weather, he looked up after a stuttering voice apologising caught his attention. Looking up, he saw quite possibly the cutest guy he had ever had the pleasure to be knocked over by blushing and apologising without making direct eye contact, looking anywhere but his face. With his free hand, he moved his bangs out of the wayand laughed, something which he hadn't done in a very long time, far longer than he cared to admit. Attempting to sit up alerted the unknown man to finally look at him and go an even brighter shade of red as he shoved a towel at him and grabbed the metal bucket before standing up and muttering in Japanese to a man laughing uncontrollably. Yuuri could not believe he had essentially drowned the Victor Nikiforov in flower water! Cursing the Thai man out once more, he shoved a small towel at Victor which was stashed inside his apron pocket and avoiding eye contact and blushing a red to rival the roses which were now ruined, he grabbed the bucket and all but ran into the shop, disappearing out of Victors sight far too soon for his liking, to hide out the back in order to avoid another awkward situation.   
Victor, meanwhile, sat on the floor confused, holding a small, pale green towel and staring at the door where the unknown man had just ran into. Looking at the flowers on the floor and up at the Thai man, who now had a bright smile on his face, he offered what he hoped was more of a smile than a grimace. "Sorry about Yuuri there, he gets a little bit awkward around new people. Sorry for soaking you too by the way, I only wanted to make him come outside and socialise for once" the Thai man said sheepishly, one hand behind his head rubbing at his neck, the other pushed towards Victor, hinting that he wanted to help him stand. "I'm Phichit. Nice to meet you", this small introduction was followed by a giggle and a grin that spread across his face. "Victor Nikiforov, nice to meet you. Who was it that fell on me again? I want to apologise for getting in the way." "Oh, thats Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, he's awkward and kinda shy but if you're that insistent on saying sorry how about you come round to ours and we can all have dinner? That way you can say sorry, not that you need to mind, and we can too for soaking you with day old flower water" Phichit said, again with a grin so wide that he could practically see the gears working in his brain at his cunning plan. Victor wondered if everything this mad did was followed by a smile or if he was just being overly polite to make up for getting him wet. "Uh, sure, that would be great thanks! If you let me know a day we can....." "TONIGHT! We can do tonight! Phichit all but screamed at him. "I'll let you know our address but come round for 7, Yuuri doesn't finish work until half past so it'll be a nice surprise for him and that way he can't back out or make up an excuse!" the Thai man said before winking and walking off into the busy market crowd. Seconds later, Victor's phone pings with a message from an unknown number with the address along with the message ~7PM, don't forget. P~  
Yuuri on the other hand was seconds away from having a full blown panic attack, the only distraction was a customer coming into the store and asking for help. For the first time since he got his job, Yuuri could not wait to go home for the day, away from all the attention and embarrassment. Little did he know what Phichit had in store.


	2. An Eventful Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor arrives for dinner and Yuuri suddenly finds his shoes very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Again, sorry if this is awkward and cringey! I'm still getting used to writing again!  
> Uhm so yeah, thanks for reading!

Throughout the afternoon following the mornings embarrassing scene, Yuuri received a series of ominous texts from Phichit asking what he wanted for tea, if he had a nice shirt at work, telling him that he had to be home after half past 7, telling him to bring home flowers for the table in the kitchen. Panic built up throughout the afternoon at why suddenly Phichit wanted to know what colour shirt he had on and if he had the pale blue one with him at work because it makes his skin look nice and tan and could he pick up that bottle of wine that they both like to drink, no maybe get two on the way home just so we can spoil ourselves once in a while. Come 7pm, Yuuri was a bundle of nerves as he left the shop, cardigan pulled on despite the weather still being quite mild as he made his way to the shop to get what was required for a wonderful evening according to the excited Thai man which he was sure would be the death of him.  
Whilst Yuuri was thinking of several ways to kill his flat mate, Victor was debating whether he needed to bring wine or not or flowers or cake and should he wear the black shirt or keep it casual with a plain t-shirt and jeans. Nearing 6:30, Victor left his little house after making sure Makkachin had food and water and that the door was locked. Following the directions on his phone, he walked the short distance to their flat, smiling at his realisation of their close proximity. The evening air was still mild and the sun was slowly starting to set as Victor made it to the faded blue door. His phone beeped to let him know that he had arrived and after pocketing it and taking a few deep breaths he knocked on the door. Pulling his t-shirt down, he had decided casual was best, he plastered a smile on his face as the happy Thai man opened the door and all but yanked him inside, bouncing towards the kitchen once he was fully sure that Victor was inside and the door was shut. "Make yourself at home! Do you want anything to drink? We have juice, tea, coffee, water. Oh! And Yuuri should be bringing wine back with him!" The sudden flurry of words in English made Victor stop and think for a second, something he wasn't used to doing and hadn't done since he was still learning in school. "Uh, coffee is fine thank you. Can I help with anything?" As if suddenly just remembering, he held up a plastic bag which had been forgotten in his hurry to try and keep up with Phichit's babbling. "It's only a cake but it's something sweet for us for after dinner. I hope neither of you are allergic to anything. Sorry I didn't think to check beforehand." Almost sheepishly, he placed the cake on the counter and pocketed the bag before taking his coat off. The door suddenly opening made both of the men turn around as a very panicked Yuuri stumbled through the door, flowers in a canvas bag hanging off his shoulder threatened to drop to the floor as a plastic bag was dropped to the floor. Mutterings of Japanese floated to Victor's ears and he found the man even more endearing. "Phichit. If you ever, and I mean ever, text me like that again with no explanation, I will find another flat mate and burn your red jacket" threatened Yuuri from his crouched over position. As if sensing he was in trouble, the Thai man clambered over the sofa and barreled into the wheezing man. Victor smiled at the closeness that the two men shared and giggled, holding a hand up to muffle the sound.  
Laughing as Phichit stammered apologies into his hear he suddenly froze, hearing another sound coming from further in the flat. As if sensing he was being watched and looking in the direction the sound came from, his eyes locked with Victor's and the flowers dropped from his shoulder as he blushed bright red, the tips of his ears burning as he muttered in Japanese to a now very worried Phichit. "Yuuri, Yuuri, calm down. I asked him over to say sorry for earlier! Go get changed and I'll sort everything out" the smaller man said as he pushed Yuuri in the direction of the hallway behind the kitchen, picking up the canvas bag and the one filled with wine and was that chocolate and rice?! So, he thought he could get away with sneaking on his diet did he, though Phichit as he shook his head looking as his best friend glared at him one last time before disappearing into his room.  
"Sorry again, he gets...." "Nervous and shy around strangers, you mentioned once or twice earlier" finished Victor with a smile, "don't worry about it, it's okay. I think I would be more than confused if a man I soaked with water was suddenly in my house when I finished work." A sinister voice from behind caught Victor's attention and made him turn around to see a now cross Yuuri standing there. "So, Phichit, would you like to tell me why exactly we have company for dinner tonight or am I drinking all the wine and leaving you on your own?" threatened Yuuri, having changed into a t-shirt and faded black jeans, bare feet making no sound as he walked into the kitchen. "Care to explain? Not that I I I I mind y.y.y.you being here at all V.V.V.Victooor" all confidence lost as he directly spoke to his long time crush for the first time since he had soaked him with water. Oh boy he was well and truly screwed if he was their dinner company for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short! And that I babbled and probably didn't make a lot of sense! I will get better at it slowly but thank you for reading :)


	3. In Which Victor Finds Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII! Sorry for the kind of delay, I had to work all weekend. If you're still reading then thanks :)

As Yuuri thought, he was most definitely well and truly screwed. Blushing and looking away from Victor, he busied himself with putting the wine in the fridge and speaking to Phichit in hushed tones, away from their companies ears. "I cannot believe you! Of all the people in town you decide to invite him over for dinner the night that I almost killed him!" he whispered frantically, daring to glance over his shoulder at the man who was now wandering around their living room looking at the pictures on the wall and picking things up before inspecting them. “Yuuuuuuri! Calm down, it’s only dinner, it’s not like a date or anything……. Unless you want it to be” Phichit said, smirking as he raised his eyebrows at his close friend, who was now blushing furiously at his words. “You know, I have seen the way you look at him and how much you idolise him for his work. It wouldn’t be too much of a jump to say that you may have a crush on him would it Yuuri? I mean, I wouldn’t blame you, he does look amazing” raising his voice at the end to get a reaction from his still blushing friend. “Keep your voice down! What if he heard you!”  
As if sensing he was being talked about, Victor turned around and stood looking at the two who seemed to be in somewhat of an argument. His eyes strayed to the young man who had soaked him in the morning, really looking at him for the first time. He observed the way his face went red all at once as opposed to gradually like most people, the red extending to his ears which peeked out in amongst his messy black hair. His hair, Victor thought, could only be described as someone who had either just rolled out of bed or someone who had spent the majority of the day running his hands through his hair in worry or annoyance, he assumed it was the latter seeing the state in which he had returned home. His chocolate coloured eyes were framed by dark blue glasses frames, something Victor thought made him even more adorable than before. Allowing his eyes to roam freely, Victor landed on the mans hands. The hands which had been pushed on his chest earlier, the hands which he allowed himself to think about doing other ungodly things to him. Shaking his head slightly, he hid a smile beneath his hand and allowed his wandering to continue. Eyes widening slightly, his gaze landed on the other mans bum. Something which his gaze was still fixated on as he heard a laugh and a yell of shock as he got caught ogling his dinner companion. Clearing his throat he looked up to see Phichit smirking whilst trying to hold back his laughter and daring a quick glance to the man whose bum he was caught staring at, he saw his face had gone an even brighter shade of red and his mouth was slightly agape. Looking down, he saw the yelp had come from Yuuri as he had dropped whatever his hands had been holding, which just happened to be quite a large tin of something. “Uhm, lovely pictures you have hung up” Victor said in an attempt to divert the awakrd tension in the air into something more friendly.   
“Phichit, listen, this is going to be beyond awkward. Phichit, Phichit, are you even listening to me?!” demanded Yuuri as he noticed his attention had drifted over to their guest for the evening. “What are you even looking at? Chit? OH!” yelped Yuuri as he realised what their guest had been looking at and proceeded to blush bright red and apparently lose control over his hands and drop the very large tin of custard he was holding. His hearing must have left him as well as his capability to hold things because the next thing he heard was his bemused friend say his name. “Yuuri took them all. He is obsessed with his camera so I thought I would hang them up. You’re the first person we’ve had over that has noticed them.” “Yeah, yeah that, what Phichit said” Yuuri unhelpfully and awkwardly supplied in an attempt to join in with the conversation. Turning back around promptly he pushed his friend out of the kitchen with an order to go and entertain their new ‘friend’ seeing as he invited him over and proceeded to make dinner. Since he was going to have to suffer through this evening he should at least be able to enjoy the food, something which would not happen is he let Phichit cook. In all of their years of friendship, he had only once allowed his frind to cook. And that had resulted in once broken microwave and bad case of food poisoning. Never again. Imagine the horror of giving Victor Nikiforov food poisoning! His hands stilled in stirring the pot of rice and allowed them to cover his burning cheeks. Shaking his head to try and focus on cooking dinner, he started dishing up their dinner, carrying it over to the table and nodding to Phichit before returning to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine from the fridge. He would need all the alcohol he could get if this was going to go smoothly.   
Noticing that Phichit had stood up and was smiling at him, Victor realised that it was time to eat. Standing behind the chair, he noticed Yuuri pouring himself a large glass of wine before placing the bottle in the middle. As he took a sip he decided this was the best time to apologise for being in the way earlier. Bad idea. As soon as he opened his mouth and said the mans name, the wine which he had just swallowed came back up and caused him to cough and splutter until his face was once again bright red. “N.n.n.n.no you don’t need to say sorry Victor, we, well I should s.s.s.say sorry for getting you all wet.” At the end of his little speech, he proceeded to pick up his wine glass and drain half of it. Well, if this is how dinner is going to go then he would need all the strength he could get if he would have to deal with a drunken Yuuri for the first time, something he found a little odd yet adorable, already imagining how their next dinner would go. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled and he looked down at the steaming bowl of rice and meat and smelling the most delicious thing he had smelt since moving to this town and having to fend for himself.   
As the food was eaten, Yuuri consumed more and more wine until he felt confident enough to talk to Victor. A fact he would forget as soon as he woke up with a splitting headache and the urge to be sick all over his bedroom floor. Something he then proceeded to do much to his annoyance and embarrassment.


End file.
